


Pierniki ze smalcem

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Eskel szuka pracy. Tym razem trafia na zamek starego znajomego Geralta i tam wykonuje zlecenie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na wymianę wiedźmińską na Mirriel, pod życzenie Nadii: Lambert, Coen albo Eskel i zlecenie. Jakoś w trakcie trwania pięcioksiągu (Geralt żyje). Spotkania jakiejś osoby, która zna Geralta (może być od najlepiej go znających jak Jaskier czy Yennefer, aż po takich, którzy znają go powierzchownie — ale nieco bardziej niż "Szturchnął mnie w wejściu do karczmy").  
> Czego miało nie być: angstu jako dominującego gatunku, narracji w czasie teraźniejszym (chyba że w ilościach śladowych), Geralta w dużych ilościach  
> Beta: Filigranka

     Pierwszym, co zauważył Eskel, była burza rozpuszczonych kasztanowych włosów, nieco rudawych w miejscach prześwietlanych słońcem. Właścicielka odgarnęła je z twarzy ruchem zupełnie podobnym do tego, który wiedźmin ostatniej zimy tyle razy widywał w Kaer Morhen. Przez mgnienie oka Eskel miał absurdalne wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą Triss. Po chwili odrzucił tę myśl jako niedorzeczną. Triss mogła teraz być w swoim domu w Mariborze albo na dworze króla Foltesta w Wyzimie, albo w jeszcze kilku miejscach, ale z całą pewnością nie tu, w lesie pod Murivel w Redanii. Nie mogłaby też siedzieć na stosie drewna ubrana w zielone spodnie i białą koszulę z czerwoną plamą na rękawie, a już z całą pewnością nie zajadałaby wiśni z torebki i nie pluła beztrosko pestkami przed siebie. Z dwóch ostatnich lokatorek Kaer Morhen mogłaby to robić tylko Ciri, która z kolei powinna teraz przebywać w Ellander. Zresztą rysopis się absolutnie nie zgadzał.  
     — Czy to droga do Ledburga? — spytał Eskel.  
     Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z sągu drewna. Najpierw przyjrzała się podróżnemu, przy czym szpecące go blizny wydawały się jej zupełnie nie przeszkadzać, potem krytycznie spojrzała na swoją bluzkę. Spróbowała zetrzeć plamę, w końcu machnęła ręką.  
     — Jesteś wiedźminem? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
     — Tak. — Wskazał medalion na szyi. — Znalazłem ogłoszenie w Murivel. „Klątwa na zamku”. Nazywam się Eskel.  
     — Celestyna — przedstawiła się miłośniczka wiśni. — To mój ojciec kazał dać ogłoszenie. I tak, jedziesz w dobrym kierunku, niedługo zobaczysz nasz zamek. Ech, szkoda, że nie jesteś Geraltem z Rivii.  
     — A to dlaczego?  
     — Ojciec po cichu liczył, że właśnie on się tu zjawi. Już się kiedyś poznali — odparła rzeczowo Celestyna. — Pewnie sam ci o tym opowie.  
     Podeszła nieco bliżej.  
     — Mógłbyś mnie zabrać na zamek, skoro i tak jedziesz w tym samym kierunku? — zwróciła się do wiedźmina. — Mogę zaproponować wiśnie. — Wyciągnęła w jego stronę torebkę z owocami.  
     Uśmiechnęła się. Eskel też się uśmiechnął. Nie miał ochoty na wiśnie przed obiadem, ale oczywiście zgodził się pomóc damie.  
  
*  
  
     Ojciec Celestyny okazał się mężczyzną w średnim wieku, rosłym, barczystym i dobrze zbudowanym, choć nieco przygarbionym, przez co wyglądał na zmęczonego. Wrażenie potęgowały podkrążone oczy i blada cera. Nivellen, jak się przedstawił, najwyraźniej od wielu dni nie wyspał się porządnie.  
     — Ech, miałem nadzieję, że Geralt tu przyjedzie — westchnął gospodarz nad miską gulaszu — Pomógł mi wtedy, dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, liczyłem, że pomoże i teraz. Zawsze to milej zobaczyć starego znajomego. Posłałbym po niego, gdybym wiedział, gdzie go szukać i czy w ogóle żyje, bo po wojnie różnie mówiono. Może coś o nim wiesz?  
     — Wiem, że żyje, a przynajmniej żył wczesną wiosną, bo wtedy widziałem go po raz ostatni — powiedział Eskel.  
     Przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy wszyscy wyruszali na trakt, każdy w swoją stronę — Geralt z Ciri i Triss do Temerii, Eskel do Redanii, a Lambert i Coën na południe, na tereny najbardziej zniszczone przez wojnę, z nadzieją na, jak to ujął wiedźmin z Poviss, szybkie wiedźmińskie trzy zet — zarąb, zarób, zapomnij. Ciri żegnała się ze wszystkimi i zapewniała, że będzie okropecznie tęsknić, Lambert prychał, że powinna więcej ćwiczyć, to nie będzie miała czasu na takie głupoty, Triss z kolei strofowała Lamberta, że Ciri jest normalnym dzieckiem i jako takie ma prawo do odczuwania emocji, na co Ciri się oburzała, że ma trzynaście lat, więc jest już prawie dorosła, Geralt bez większego sukcesu usiłował nad wszystkim zapanować, a Vesemir mamrotał coś o dzisiejszych czasach. Krótko mówiąc, istne pandemonium.  
     — I nie wiesz, czym się teraz zajmuje Geralt? — dociekał Nivellen.  
     — Nie wiem. Zapewne zmaga się z przeznaczeniem — odparł ogólnikowo wiedźmin.  
     — Czyli z potworami czy babami? — zainteresował się gospodarz. — Czasami bywam w świecie, wysłuchałem paru ballad o nim i tej Guinevere czy Jennifer.  
     — Yennefer — odruchowo poprawił Eskel. — I o ile go znam, sprawiedliwie dzieli czas między wiele aktywności — dodał dość szorstko. — Możemy przejść do konkretów? Skąd właściwie znasz Geralta? W czym ci kiedyś pomógł?  
     — Moje imię nic ci nie mówi?  
     — Wybacz, ale nie. Dla naszych zleceniodawców ich własne nieszczęścia są jedyne, niepowtarzalne i niezapomniane, ale my co roku pracujemy dla wielu osób, do tego żyjemy długo, zapominamy o własnych zleceniach, co dopiero o tych, o których tylko słyszeliśmy. Poza tym bardzo możliwe, że Geralt nigdy mi o tobie nie wspominał. Potrzebuję więcej szczegółów, najlepiej od samego początku.  
     Nivellen pociągnął łyk wina. Eskel w tym czasie zabrał się żywo do gulaszu.  
     — Może i masz rację. Tak w skrócie: za młodu robiłem różne złe i głupie rzeczy, a najgorszą i najgłupszą z nich był gwał… — Nivellen zaciął się nagle. Eskel, siedzący tyłem do drzwi, usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi, i nie potrzebował się odwracać, by się domyślić, że to Celestyna. — Gwałtowny napad na świątynię Coram Agh Tera w Gelibolu — dokończył gospodarz. — Tamtejsza kapłanka przeklęła mnie. Zmieniłem się w stwora z mordą podobną do niedźwiedziego pyska. Jednocześnie zyskałem trochę zdolności magicznych, dom zaczął słuchać moich rozkazów, praktycznie sam się prowadził, co było o tyle dobre, że zostałem zupełnie sam. Miałem nadzieję, że zdejmę klątwę tak, jak powiadają w starych bajędach. Gościłem córki kupców…  
     Eskelowi zaczęło coś świtać, gdy Nivellen wspomniał o domu, a teraz miał już pewność. Jednak słyszał tę opowieść, i to zupełnie niedawno. Ciri akurat przerabiała z Vesemirem klątwy i zamęczała wszystkich w Kaer Morhen pytaniami o najciekawsze przypadki, z którymi się zetknęli. Przy kolacji zaatakowała Geralta, który opowiedział właśnie tę historię, tyle że bez imion i nazw miejscowości. Dlatego trudno było skojarzyć.  
     — Ale to nie żadna z nich zdjęła klątwę, tylko pewna bruxa, która usiłowała cię zmienić w prawdziwego potwora, i Geralt musiał ją zabić — dokończył wiedźmin. — Przypomniałem sobie. Czy to, co dokucza ci teraz, może mieć z tym jakiś związek? Obawiasz się nawrotu?  
     — Sam już nie jestem pewien — westchnął Nivellen. — Z jednej strony objawy się nie zgadzają. Z drugiej strony słyszałem, że niektórzy miewają nawroty klątwy nawet bez powodu, ludziom zaklętym w ptaki odrastają pióra i tak dalej, a tu u mnie, ech, znowu ludzie zaczęli mnie przeklinać. Dlatego nie wiem, czy nie skończy się mordą.  
     Celestyna, które do tej pory stała przy drzwiach, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, czy wejść na dobre, teraz usiadła przy ojcu. Zdążyła się przebrać i porządnie uczesać. Mocno splecione warkocze ozdobione wstążkami były przeciwieństwem fryzur, jakie Eskel widywał u Triss, za to zielona sukienka, zapięta pod szyję, ale dość obcisła i podkreślająca kobiece atrybuty, jak najbardziej była w stylu czarodziejki. Dziewczyna nie zwracała większej uwagi na wiedźmina. Z troską wpatrywała się w ojca.  
     — Wszystko zaczęło się w czasie wojny — podjął Nivellen. — Wcześniej wiodłem tu spokojne życie z żoną i dzieciakami. Ursula zjawiła się wraz z ojcem kupcem już po tym, jak zostałem odczarowany. Siedziałem sam na zamku i nie bardzo wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Geralt chciał mnie od razu zabrać w świat, ale nie pojechałem z nim. Szkoda mi było tych wszystkich rzeczy, które zostały w skarbcu jeszcze z czasów dziadunia, no i tak po prawdzie to się bałem. Jak się latami mieszkało tylko z kobietą i kotką Żarłoczką, można się nabawić tremy. Właśnie wtedy zawitała tu Ursula. Bardzo się nastawiła, że mnie odczaruje, i mało się nie popłakała na wieść, że już nie trzeba, ale ostatecznie przeważył u niej mieszczański zdrowy rozsądek. Potrzebowała męża, jej ojciec potrzebował zięcia z kapitałem, ja potrzebowałem towarzystwa. Dogadaliśmy się. Mnóstwo spraw mogło pójść źle, ale wszystko się udało jak trzeba, aż sam się czasami dziwię, że mogłem być tak szczęśliwy. Rodzina Ursuli przekonała się do mnie, z wyjątkiem jej babki. Nieboszczka pochodziła z Maecht i była przesądna, jak wszyscy tamtejsi ludzie, i co i rusz mamrotała nade mną jakieś zaklęcia, rzucała we mnie solą i dodawała mi jakieś paskudztwa do żarcia. Może zresztą próbowała mnie otruć, nie wiem, mniejsza o to, baba już od dawna spoczywa na żalniku, a i za życia nikt w rodzinie nie słuchał, co ona bredzi. Doczekaliśmy się z Ursulą trzech córek, Margoty, Bożeny i Celestyny. Z myślą o nich powiększałem majątek. Odbudowałem osadę, którą kiedyś spalił mój nieboszczyk tatunio. Margota i Bożena wyszły za mąż za bogatych kupców i zacząłem się już rozglądać za mężem dla Cyli, kiedy przyszła wojna.  
     — I co się wtedy stało?  
     — Najpierw Ursula tak się przejęła wojną, że rozchorowała się i umarła. Potem zaczęły się kłopoty w gospodarstwie. Kłykacz z mordą nie miał żadnych obowiązków, ale Nivellen z Ledburga, poddany miłościwie panującego króla Vizimira, musiał wysłać rekrutów na front. — Nivellen uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Tylko jeden wrócił. Pozostali zostali ranni w bitwie, rany im się zapaskudziły i pomarli w strasznych męczarniach, a przed śmiercią ponoć przeklinali wszystkich i wszystko. O mnie mówili, że tylko wyglądam jak człowiek, ale potwór ze mnie, a nie dziedzic, i to ja powinienem cierpieć męki. Z początku myślałem, że to tylko gadanie, ostatecznie ile razy w życiu można mieć takiego pecha? Tylko że później…  
     Nivellen przerwał na moment, znów napił się wina. Eskel go nie poganiał.  
     — Najpierw były koszmary. W snach znów byłem Kłykaczem, jak wtedy mnie nazywali. Potem zacząłem lunatykować. Znajdowali mnie w lesie, nieprzytomnego, zalanego krwią, na szczęście własną, ale zacząłem się bać, że kogoś skrzywdzę. Kazałem się szczelnie zamykać w komnacie. Od tej pory zacząłem się budzić we własnym łóżku, za to koszmary się zmieniły. Coś mnie w nich goni, szarpie i dusi. Nie widzę tego czegoś, czuję tylko czyjąś obecność. Jeszcze jak czuję! Czasami jeszcze po przebudzeniu mam wrażenie, że coś mi siedzi na piersi. Jestem tak zmęczony, że ledwie daję radę wstać. Próbowałem spać w dzień, myślałem, że to pomoże, ale nic z tego. Co prawda w dzień nic mnie nie dusiło, ale w nocy i tak zasypiałem i wszystko się powtarzało. Tak się nie da żyć.  
     Wiedźmin dojadł resztkę zimnego już gulaszu. Zastanowił się. Objawy były niejednoznaczne. Część podanych szczegółów pasowała do klątwy. Reszta, zwłaszcza wzmianka o Maecht, wskazywała na coś o wiele mniej groźnego, chociaż równie dokuczliwego. Nivellen nie mógł już bardziej pomóc, sam wyraźnie przyznał, że nie widzi istoty, która dręczy go w snach.  
     — I nikt nie wie, co dokładnie powiedzieli tamci chłopi? — spytał dla pewności Eskel. — Ten, który wrócił, nic nie pamięta?  
     — Też był wtedy chory i ledwie na oczy patrzył, martwił się raczej, czy zdąży do wygódki. Może ty coś z niego wyciągniesz wiedźmińskimi czarami — podsunął z nadzieją Nivellen.  
     — Może — przyznał Eskel, choć wcale nie był tego pewny. — Ale może być i tak, że to wcale nie klątwa. Chciałbym to sprawdzić dziś w nocy. Zgodzisz się na pewien eksperyment?  
     — Wszystko, byle pomogło — rzekł z determinacją gospodarz.  
  
*  
  
     Nivellen po obiedzie zwykle nadrabiał niedobory snu, ale tym razem nie zdołał zasnąć i w końcu zajął się rachunkami.  
     — Wolę sam wszystko sprawdzać, klątwa nie klątwa — odezwał się, rozkładając papiery na stole. — Kiedyś trafił mi się niecnota rządca i od tego czasu jestem ostrożny. Czasami myślę, że naprawdę ufać można tylko zwierzakom.  
     Do komnaty wślizgnęła się mała bura kotka. Na widok wiedźmina zjeżyła sierść i pokazała kły.  
     — Szarka, co ty wyprawiasz? — zdziwił się gospodarz.  
     — Zareagowała tak na mnie. Koty nie lubią wiedźminów. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, dlaczego — wyjaśnił Eskel. — To zresztą nieważne. Niezbyt przeszkadza w pracy. Idę się rozejrzeć — dodał.  
     — Zatem do wieczora.  
     Wiedźmin wyszedł z komnaty. Szarka ominęła go szerokim łukiem, po czym wskoczyła swemu panu na kolana, a stamtąd na stół i zaczęła polować na gęsie pióro. Eskel usłyszał jeszcze, jak Nivellen klnie i łaja nieposłuszne zwierzę. Ton jego głosu wskazywał, że tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko dokazującej kotce i że Szarka mogła robić ze swym właścicielem, co jej się żywnie podobało. Cóż. Podobno kociarze tak już mieli.  
     W następnych godzinach wiedźmin odbył kilka rozmów. Najpierw wybrał się do poszukiwanego chłopaka. Okazało się jednak, że wojak prawie nic nie pamięta i nawet czary by nie pomogły.  
     — Miałem wtedy taką gorączkę, żem ledwie na oczy patrzył, a we wątpiach tak mnie bolało, żem się bał, że mi ze wszystkim wygniją i dupą wylezą. Słyszałem, jak tamci przeklinali wszystkich po kolei, Czarnych, elfów, dziedzica, ale najgłośniej to chyba setnika Niksdorfa. Wszystkich nazywali potworami i życzyli, żeby ich coś długo dusiło, a potem zabrało do piekła. Tyle wiem.  
     Brzmiało to marnie i było właściwie bezużyteczne. Eskel postanowił też sprawdzić własną teorię i w tym celu zagadnął pałacową kucharkę, która robiła wrażenie dobrze poinformowanej o życiu całej okolicy. W rzeczy samej dowiedział się wielu rzeczy. Usłyszał, że stary Owsiuga kradnie kapustę, ale nikt mu niczego nie udowodnił, że baron Edward, który zaleca się do panienki Belli, dziedziczki pobliskiego Widłakowa, to ani chybi wampir, bo taki blady na gębie, że aż świecący, że druid ze wsi Panorama warzy jakiś magiczny napój na wypadek kolejnej wojny z Nilfgaardem, i że wszystkie te wojny i całe zło świata to przez spisek, tylko trudno powiedzieć, czyj konkretnie, nieludzi, czarodziejów czy może zgoła przybyszów z innego świata. Kucharka nie powiedziała mu jednak tego, o co mu najbardziej chodziło, słabo pamiętała babkę Ursuli. Ponieważ do wieczora zostało niewiele czasu, wiedźmin uznał, że da temu spokój. Już i tak umówił się z Nivellenem.  
     Skierował się do komnaty, którą mu przydzielono. Było jeszcze trochę za wcześnie, by zażywać eliksiry, chciał po prostu odpocząć i pobyć przez chwilę w ciszy. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że trajkotanie kucharki odbija się echem od wszystkich kości jego czaszki i nie może się wydostać na zewnątrz.  
     Odrobinę za wcześnie marzył o ciszy. Celestyna dogoniła go, gdy szedł korytarzem.  
     — Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego? — spytała z zainteresowaniem.  
     — Bardzo wielu rzeczy, ale niczego przydatnego. Jeśli wierzysz w jakichś bogów, możesz się pomodlić, żeby dzisiejszy eksperyment się powiódł — odparł poważnie.  
     Celestyna zaczerwieniła się ze złości.  
     — To niesprawiedliwe — powiedziała. — Wiem, że mój ojciec za młodu robił złe rzeczy, ale już dość za to odpokutował. To, co się z nim teraz dzieje, nie ma sensu. Był, jest dobrym dziedzicem. Robił tylko to, co do niego należało. Zasługuje na dobre zakończenie.  
     — „Żył długo i szczęśliwie”? — zakpił Eskel. — Wybacz, ale czy nie jesteś już trochę za duża, żeby wierzyć w baśnie?  
     Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej.  
     — Może i tak. Ale jestem też o wiele za młoda, żeby pogodzić się z tym, że mój ojciec ma takiego pecha, i wzdychać, że cóż, takie jest życie. Nie zgadzam się.  
     Okręciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Niemal biegła. Eskel pomyślał, że chociaż Celestyna ma włosy tego samego koloru, co Triss, jednak dużo bardziej przypomina Ciri. Ostatecznie była jej też znacznie bliższa wiekiem.  
     Wiedźmin wzruszył ramionami. Potem wszedł do komnaty i zaczął przygotowania do nocnej pracy.  
  
*  
  
     — Jeszcze raz mi to wytłumacz. — Nivellen, już ubrany w nocną koszulę i szlafmycę, trzymał w ręku kubek z Mewą, ale ciągle nie chciał go wypić. — Mam to łyknąć i co?  
     — I zaśniesz. To halucynogen. Pomaga zobaczyć różne rzeczy, a kiedy w grę wchodzi magia, nawiązać kontakt z prześladowcą.  
     Czasami, dodał w myślach, wspominając Triss i Ciri, efekty są spektakularne. Nivellenowi nic takiego raczej nie groziło. Bądź co bądź nie był ani dyplomowanym magiem, ani Dzieckiem Niespodzianką. Miał tylko pecha do czarów i powinowatych z Maecht.  
     — I co mam zrobić później?  
     — Obiecaj tej istocie coś do jedzenia. Coś, co jest jadalne, ale nietypowe i w normalnych warunkach nikt by o to nie prosił, na przykład pierniki z szynką. Reszta należy do mnie. Jeśli moja teoria jest słuszna, twój prześladowca rano zgłosi się po zapłatę, a wtedy go zidentyfikujemy i rozwiążemy problem.  
     Nivellen sapnął.  
     — A jeśli nie masz racji? Jeśli to jednak klątwa, a nie tamto?  
     — Wtedy przynajmniej będziemy mieć pewność i zastanowię się, co dalej. Na razie rób, co mówię — odparł Eskel, zniecierpliwiony, bo Nivellen wciąż nie gasił świecy, co dla wiedźmina po eliksirach było nieznośne.  
     — Raz kozie śmierć — mruknął gospodarz i wreszcie wypił przygotowany napój.  
     Odstawił i zgasił świecę, po czym padł na łóżko. Odwrócił się na prawy bok, nieco skulił i podrapał się po nosie. Wkrótce zaczął chrapać.  
     Eskel poprawił położenie amuletów maskujących jego obecność, sprawdził, czy srebrny miecz da się wysunąć odpowiednio szybko. Teraz nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak czekać. Dla zabicia czasu rozglądał się po komnacie. Po pomieszczeniu było widać, że całkiem niedawno gospodarowała tu Ursula. Najnowszym i najlepszej jakości meblem była toaletka, na której ciągle jeszcze leżała szczotka do włosów. Pomieszczenie zamiast kominka ogrzewał wysoki piec z jasnych kafli. Widok tego sprzętu, o tej porze roku zupełnie zimnego, przypomniał wiedźminowi tegoroczne awantury Triss z Lambertem o grzaną wodę do kąpieli.  
     — Merigold, może w twoim świecie suche, sezonowane drewno pojawia się w domu samo z siebie i to nawet bez czarów, wystarczy posłać do składu opału i kupić, ale u nas, w Kaer Morhen, trzeba iść do lasu, ściąć drzewo, unikając przy tym zeżarcia przez potwora, potem przywlec je do warowni, pociąć, porąbać i wysuszyć. To wszystko zajmuje mnóstwo czasu, a ty chcesz zużyć cały zapas, żeby się chlapać w wodzie — psioczył młody wiedźmin. — W dodatku psujesz Ciri i ją też rozmaczasz. Dopóki tu nie przyjechałaś, była normalna.  
     — Przyznaj się, że po prostu nie chce ci się rąbać drewna — odpowiadała Triss. — A może obsługa siekiery przekracza twoje możliwości intelektualne?  
     Tak, pomyślał Eskel. W tym roku nie narzekali w Kaer Morhen na nudę.  
     Nivellen zaczął się wiercić i mamrotać przez sen. Jednocześnie drzwiczki piecyka zaczęły drgać i w końcu się otworzyły. Eskel dobył miecza, ale jeszcze nie ruszał się z miejsca. Patrzył, jak z pieca wysuwa się spory cień czy może raczej coś w rodzaju kłębu dymu. To coś opadło na podłogę i zaczęło się kłębić, rosło, potężniało i nabierało materialności, aż przybrało postać łasicy wielkości kilkuletniego dziecka. Wskoczyło na łóżko Nivellena i zaczęło go szarpać, by odwrócił się na plecy. Wiedźmin wciąż je obserwował. Był już pewien, że ma rację, i wiedział, że teraz nie wolno mu płoszyć tej istoty.  
     — Coś ty za jedno? — wymamrotał Nivellen i szarpnął się, jakby chciał zrzucić z siebie potworną łasicę. — Dam ci, co zechcesz, tylko daj mi wreszcie spokój. Dam ci pierników ze smalcem!  
     Pomyliło mu się, ale to akurat nie miało znaczenia. Eskel błyskawicznie doskoczył do stworzenia, złapał je za kark i zepchnął je na podłogę. Stanęło na tylnych łapach i wyciągnęło przednią, jakby miało zamiar zaatakować na sposób właściwy humanoidom, ale w tym momencie wiedźmin ciął wysunięta kończynę. Stworzenie zapiszczało przeraźliwie i opadło na czworaki. Wówczas Eskel przyszpilił je do podłogi.  
     — O świcie przyjdź po zapłatę — powiedział wiedźmin, wolną ręką składając znak Aksji.  
     Kształt łasicy zaczął się rozwiewać. Pomału zmieniała się w kłąb dymu, z którego powstała. Wreszcie została z niej tylko struga czerni, która z głośnym sykiem pomknęła w stronę piecyka. Drzwiczki zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.  
     Eskel westchnął.  
     — Jak na istotę, która potrafi tak uprzykrzyć życie, w ogóle nie potrafisz się bić, gniotku.  
  
*  
  
     — Chcę moje pierniki ze smalcem — powiedział gniotek, stając nad Nivellenem.  
     Eskel otworzył oczy. Eliksir, który zażył wieczorem, by móc się oprzeć czarom widmowej łasicy, przestał działać nad ranem i teraz, o świcie, wiedźmin zapadł w drzemkę na fotelu. Potrząsnął głową. Mimo wszystko obudził się prędzej niż gospodarz, który wciąż leżał jak kłoda.  
     — Chcę moje pierniki ze smalcem — powtórzyła Celestyna, szarpiąc ojca. Spojrzenie miała nieobecne, głos monotonny, jakby była w transie. — Obiecałeś mi pierniki ze smalcem. Daj mi je zaraz.  
     Nivellen ocknął się wreszcie i zerwał na równe nogi.  
     — To ty… — nic więcej nie był w stanie powiedzieć.  
     — Tak, ja, kto inny? — odpowiedziała Celestyna, już zupełnie przytomna. — Tylko co ja tu robię? — dodała zaskoczona. — I kiedy ja się zdążyłam ubrać? Dziwne, nie pamiętam…  
     — Przyszłaś się upomnieć o obiecany posiłek — wyjaśnił Eskel.  
     — Że co? — niemal krzyknęła.  
     — To nie może być ona — odezwał się Nivellen.  
     — A jednak. Przyjrzyj się jej rękom. Powinna mieć ślad na prawym przedramieniu.  
     — Podwiń rękawy — powiedział słabym głosem gospodarz.  
     Celestyna wykonała polecenie. Na jej prawym przedramieniu czerwieniła się imponująca pręga, jak po uderzeniu solidnym wierzbowym prętem. Dziewczyna przyglądała się jej ze zdumieniem.  
     — Śniło mi się, że ktoś mnie okłada żelaznymi sztabami i przeszywa mieczem, ale… O co tu chodzi?  
     — To ty odpowiadasz za wszystko, co ostatnio działo się z twoim ojcem.  
     — Ja? — dziewczyna się oburzyła. — Nigdy bym go nie skrzywdziła!  
     — Oczywiście, że nie. Nie robisz tego świadomie i nie odpowiadasz za swoje czyny, co jednak nie zmienia faktu. Lepiej oboje usiądźcie. Muszę wam wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy.  
     — Istotnie, wypadałoby — mruknął Nivellen, siadając na łóżku i sadzając obok siebie Celestynę. — Dlaczego właśnie ona?  
     — Bo babka twojej żony pochodziła z Maecht — wyjaśnił Eskel. Znów usadowił się na fotelu. — Mieszkańcy Maecht są zabobonni i z pełnym przekonaniem opowiadają historie o różnych demonicznych stworzeniach i zjawiskach. Większość jest mniej więcej tak samo sensowna, jak twierdzenie, że bocian przynosi dzieci, ale akurat opowieści o gniotkach są prawdziwe. Gniotki nazywa się też dusiołkami albo zmorami, chociaż dla nas, wiedźminów z północy, zmora to zupełnie co innego.  
     — Mniejsza o nazwę — sarknął gospodarz. — Mów, dlaczego właśnie Celestyna?  
     — Nie wiadomo dokładnie, dlaczego dusiołkami zostają te, a nie inne osoby — przyznał wiedźmin. — Wiadomo tylko, że najczęściej są to kobiety, które mają kilka starszych sióstr. Podczas gdy ich ciało spoczywa w łóżku, pogrążone we śnie, duch pod postacią demonicznej łasicy poszukuje osób obdarzonych niepospolitą energią życiową i ją wysysa. Prawie nigdy nie zabija, ale jest dokuczliwy. Objawy to koszmary i uczucie przygniecenia, czasami duszenia, stąd nazwy. Zwykle nie tylko ofiara, ale i wszyscy domownicy są podczas ataku pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Ty początkowo lunatykowałeś i przyznaję, że to mnie zmyliło, nie jestem pewien, jak to wytłumaczyć. Możliwe, że to skutek uboczny klątwy, którą rzucono na ciebie w młodości, i zwierzęcej odporności, jaką wtedy zyskałeś. Czasami gniotek atakuje duże zwierzęta, ale one nie dają się skutecznie uśpić. O ile są w pełni sił, zrywają się i uciekają.  
     — No dobrze — sapnął Nivellen. — Da się coś z tym zrobić?  
     — Mam dwie wiadomości, dobrą i złą. Dobra jest taka, że gniotek nigdy nie wraca do pomieszczenia, w którym poczęstowano go srebrem, więc możesz spać spokojnie, byle zawsze w tej samej komnacie.  
     — A ta zła?  
     — Celestyny nie można odczarować. Podobno dawniej niektórzy czarodzieje podejmowali takie próby, ale efekty przypominały leczenie kataru czerwonką. Można jedynie zapobiec dalszym atakom. Działają tu podobne środki, co w przypadku odczarowanych strzyg. Musisz zawsze nosić na szyi szafir, najlepiej taki z bąblem powietrza w środku — wiedźmin zwrócił się do dziewczyny. — W twojej komnacie trzeba regularnie, najlepiej co tydzień, palić gałązki jałowca, żarnowca i leszczyny. Nad drzwiami i oknem trzeba umieścić wiązanki z suszonego piołunu i tojadu lisiego. Mogą się pojawić skutki uboczne — uprzedził lojalnie. — Bez dostaw energii życiowej z zewnątrz pojawia się zwiększony apetyt na dziwne potrawy. Na przykład pierniki ze smalcem i cebulką.  
     Cyla, która przez cały czas siedziała w milczeniu i mieniła się na twarzy, rozpłakała się, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, czego się właściwie dowiedziała. Nivellen objął ją ramieniem.  
     — No już, córeczko, cichutko. To nie takie straszne. To drobiazg. Ludziom przytrafiają się gorsze rzeczy i dają sobie radę. Zrobimy tak, jak radzi wiedźmin, i wszystko będzie dobrze.  
     Dziewczyna nie przestawała płakać.  
     — Nie chcę być żadnym gniotkiem — wyszlochała. — I to wszystko, wszystko przeze mnie. Powinnam była zauważyć. Czemu nic nie wiedziałam? Czemu mi nawet nie przyszło do głowy?  
     — Cicho, córeczko, cichutko — powiedział gospodarz. — Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Twoja mama też by nie wiedziała, i babcia też nie. Prababcia może coś nawet mówiła, ale nikt jej nie słuchał. Nie mogliśmy wiedzieć. No cicho już.  
     Zamiast zamilknąć, dziewczyna rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej.  
     — Nie chcę być dusiołkieeeem…  
     — No cicho już — powtórzył Nivellen, dla odmiany dziarskim tonem. — Przestań mi płakać w koszulę, bo mi zamoknie i się przeziębię, i dopiero będzie nieszczęście. Będę miał katar, a z katarem jestem gorszy niż trzy gniotki, cztery ghule i przeraza na dodatek.  
     Ku zdumieniu Eskela Celestyna parsknęła śmiechem.  
  
*  
  
     Eskel wyjechał z Ledburga po śniadaniu, bardzo zresztą sutym i smacznym. Miał w kieszeni zapłatę, hojną jak na zlecenie, które okazało się tak proste, z wielkiej chmury mały deszcz. Zmierzał w kierunku osady Wyrąbane Nowe. Według kucharki, która dziś sama znalazła wiedźmina, uznawszy go widać za sympatycznego rozmówcę, miał się tam niedawno pojawić gryf. Kierunek jak najbardziej odpowiadał Eskelowi. Z Wyrąbanego Nowego były tylko trzy mile do Wyrąbanego Starego, a ta wieś leżała już niemal przy temerskim trakcie.  
     Wiedźmin popędził konia. Gdzieś w Temerii była Triss. Możliwe, że była z Geraltem i nikogo innego nie chciała, ale możliwe też, że Geralt znowu był z Yennefer, a Triss była w Wyzimie wśród doradców króla Foltesta albo w swoim domu w Mariborze, zupełnie sama. Eskel uznał, że musi to wreszcie sprawdzić.


End file.
